Sacrifice
by Pale Moonlight
Summary: AU Songfic. COMPLETE! Just a sad sort of story about Kagome's want to leave Inuyasha so he could be happy. Things don't go as planned though. May be InuKag.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hello. This is my first songfic! Hooray! It's based around Kelly Clarkson's Just Missed the Train. For all of you screaming and about to hit the back button to escape the evil pop conformity, please wait [lame way to end a sentence, hu?]. I will admit I have several times belittled Kelly Clarkson before hearing her CD, which is nowhere as bad as I thought it would be. I couldn't help it, I fell in love with this song, and a story played in my head while listening to it. This story can end at this chapter all sad or I could continue it on, it all depends on you. Oh, and make sure you actually _read _the song lyrics, they pretty much carry the story. Enjoy:

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own any song or any multi-million albums. Santa said not till next year.

__

Words like this = song lyrics or words in a letter

…… = scene change

**** = flashback

"…" = speaking

**__**

Sacrifice

By Pale Moonlight

__

Woah, baby,

The time has come,

To make a little bit more, ooh.

A watch softly beeped as it reached 1:30 am, quickly arousing a member of a single bed awake. She didn't yawn, nor even move, she merely lay in her lover's arms. The girl, known as Kagome, looked back. There was Inuyasha, still sleeping.

__

I've hung around here,

It's getting tough,

Think I'm going break down soon.

Kagome cautiously wiggled out of Inuyasha's arms, stopping at every breath and slight movement. His arms were an obstacle, yet it was overcome with gradual maneuvering. Once at the side of the bed, she looked back. God, he was beautiful as he slept. She somehow forced her head forward as she placed he feet on the ground.

Good, there was no noise, only one unheard creak as Kagome stood. She nearly hoped from place to place as she moved across the strongest points of the floor, the ones that would never squeak under her weight. The dresser loomed before her. Well, there was no going back now.

The middle drawer on the top shelf of the dresser, the one Inuyasha never used, slowly opened. Out came a black jacket, skirt, and boots that replaced Kagome's white silken nightgown. Next came a large traveling bag that must have held its breath so it could squeeze into the drawer. With trembling hands, Kagome pulled out a small, crudely folded white note. This she opened, and reread for the last time.

__

Inuyasha,

By the time your eyes have read this sentence, I will be gone on the first train away from here. Please don't follow me, it would only shorten your ever-closing opportunity. Kikyo has returned and she longs to be with you, I know it, and so do you. You long to be with her, I would only tear your heart between your true love and your pledge to never hurt me. You've tried to see her, but nothing can be done as long as I'm here. Please forget your promise, I already have. Go to Kikyo and be happy, as I will try to go where I may. This is in no way a break-up, merely the transfer of your heart to the more deserving. I will always love you, so I must let you go. Be joyful,

Kagome

A tear slid down her check, and spotted the letter as Kagome refolded it and wrote Inuyasha's name upon it. She only had to place it somewhere where he'd find it, and then she could leave. The table by the bed seemed the best place, and Kagome once more hoped about the floor to get there. As she placed it down, Inuyasha turned to her. Kagome dare not breathe, if he woke everything would be destroyed. But he only reached out his arm as if he knew what was taking place before him, and uttered one word, "Koga." And as hard as she tried to lock her memories back into her brain, Kagome was forced back to their meeting.

__

Well I remember 

Crying in the park,

It was getting dark,

********************************************

Koga. The word rolled off Kagome's tongue for the final time. His stench still circled her, his being seemed to be able to follow and further torture its victims. He, he was a _bastard. _How could he, oh, Kagome couldn't even think about it. Koga, he'd used all the trust and compassion she'd built for him on the foundation of five months. Then he'd gone out and wasted it in a span of three minutes. Somehow, **he **should be feeling the fire destroy him instead of Kagome. Oh, damn she'd even be giving eyes to see his luring eyes, to follow him down to…

At the first bench she came to, Kagome collapsed. She couldn't believe her stupidity; she couldn't believe what she'd done is his own freakin' name. If only the darkness could envelop her, if only she could just die here on this park bench. If only the nails were lose enough to do so…

" Hey," uttered a faraway voice in the mist of the darkness.

__

Suddenly I looked up and you were my sky,

Piercing amber met watery brown. The elements of the universe stopped, and beheld the wonder of the meeting of two eyes.

" You want to leave this place?" asked Inuyasha, maintaining the same angelic force as before.

" Yeah," Kagome heard herself croak as Inuyasha's hands held hers and carried her home.

********************************************

__

So go on, and sleep 

Darling

Kagome dropped the note on the table, turning away to not meet Inuyasha's still sleeping gaze. 

__

Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

He moaned in his sleep, and Kagome felt her heart break as she still forced herself to not look back.

__

It's cool, baby

Doesn't matter anyway.

Her struggle broke and Kagome's head turned. Inuyasha still lay sleeping, he still had his arm reaching out, still mumbling word after unrecognizable word out for Kagome. She took one step closer.

__

I'm so sorry, 

Some unknown force pushed her another step closer, right at the bedside.

__

Got to the station a little to late,

His gentle breathing brought her down, down upon her knees by the bedside. His lips still moved slightly, yet no noise escaped them. He could somehow lay oblivious to all Kagome's careful planning, and scheming, and hours of pain, yet still be able to change her mind without doing a single thing. 

__

Such a shame,

" I love you," Kagome whispered into the ground.

__

Just missed the train.

She looked upon his sleeping form for the last time.

__

Just missed the, train…

Her lips found his, her brain pushed her forward without even giving her the time to consult the utter stupidity of what she was doing. Two fresh, salty tears ran down Inuyasha's face, more dripped down ever second Kagome stayed connected with him. She rose her head, there lay the man she loved, covered with her tears, sleeping in some calm, peaceful dream, and here she kneeled, before him. 

__

Be quiet angel,

The door closed behind Kagome, the worst seemed over. Every step towards the stairway seemed heavier. 

__

Don't make a sound

Kagome ran her hands along the railing, trying to memorize every groove, every cut, every nail mark.

__

Save it for a rainy day.

A tear hit the carpet of the stairs. This was her home, why did she want to leave it? Kagome would damn Inuyasha's stupid love, but it seemed the only thing left inside her. 

Her hand reached the engraving Inuyasha had made for her one night so long ago. She collapsed on the step, and just shook for a moment as another memory ran through her head. By some will other than her own, Kagome stood up and presumed walking down the stairway.

__

Oh can't you see me,

I'm such a mess,

The living room mirror had never lied to Kagome before. But it now showed a shell with long, black hair and red, tearstained eyes. This could not possibly be her, Kagome wasn't a shell. She, she just was sad at the moment for losing something. It'd pass soon enough and there'd be a new Inu… guy. 

__

Trying to hard to find my way.

With the blackness around her, Kagome hit the low-lying table in the living room. Bending down to stable it, Kagome looked at the shine on the glass of pictures.

__

You remember

Wasting all the time, we were feeling fine

Woah,

There was her and Inuyasha at the beach, goofing off, and, and down at the river.

__

We couldn't walk a line,

We were all right…

********************************************

" Wow, look at it! It's huge!" exclaimed Kagome. She walked a few steps forward, teasing Inuyasha as a slight breeze whipped her little green skirt and white tank top.

" It's just a river Kagome, and it's mostly dried up anyway," replied Inuyasha, arms crossing and eyes hard, though he took not the chance to move from his stop.

" Well, yeah Mr. Pessimistic. Still better than wasting the day inside though." Sitting down at the riverbank, Kagome started removing her shoes.

" I wouldn't…" started Inuyasha.

His threat fell on deaf ears as Kagome launched her feet right down through a feet of water and into a nice, sticky, muddy river bottom.

" Still impressed?" asked Inuyasha, barely able to keep the smile of his face as Kagome failed in bringing up a foot.

" Yes," she hastily answered, most enthusiasm lost as mud squished through her toes and seemed to slurp her farther in.

" Well, then I'd say you're on the wrong side." As Kagome turned to asked What the hell is that supposed to mean, Inuyasha approached with his inhuman hanyou speed and pushed her into the river.

This had not the effect planned as Kagome fell face first into the river bottom, though her feet were freed from the evil sucking mud.

Inuyasha could hold it no longer, he burst out laughing. Kagome managed to get to her knees, and the mud magically slid off her face as she turned to Inuyasha. He, expecting anger, was confused by the sad look and tears upon her face.

" You don't think I'll fall for that?" asked Inuyasha, trying to remain as firmly planted as before.

Kagome whimpered, and held out her hand to him.

" Aw, fine, come on," said Inuyasha, holding out his own hand to grab hers. Within the split instant of a reflex, Inuyasha was sprawled out on the mud besides Kagome, who was laughing. 

" Bitch, these were new pants!" cried Inuyasha, though his insult was lost in his tone. 

" Well yeah?" uttered Kagome, " This was my favorite skirt. Seems like we both lost something."

" Well," muttered Inuyasha, searching his brain for a comeback, " well take this!" 

A ball of mud somehow found it's way to Kagome's face.

" You bitch!" screamed Kagome in Inuyasha's tone, " Well take this back!"

And while mud flung back and forth, Inuyasha found it placed upon himself to bring forth a new enjoyment to the day. 

"Urrrrrghhh!" he cried, as he brought his body down on Kagome, making quite the lovely body slam.

Time seemed endless as Kagome kicked him off, toppled on him, and just wrestled around in the dark stinking mud of the dried up river. He seemed not ready to give her winning privileges, tossing her lightly down, deflected her poorly aimed kicks, and tumbling around with her. Yet because of her damn DNA, Kagome was the first to tire and relent to Inuyasha's superior hanyou being. 

" Fine, okay fine you win! You big meanie!" said Kagome through giggles. Inuyasha was currently sitting upon her shoving mud into her face. 

[A/N I didn't mean that scene to be sexual at all, it's just hard to describe mud wrestling without making it sound all dirty, no pun intended. If you could watch that scene in my head, one that would be cool, and two it wouldn't be as bad as it sounds.]

" Of course I win," said Inuyasha, raising a muddy fist as his sign of victory.

" Yes, now get off me," screamed Kagome, shoving him off to the side.

" You're bitter cause I won."

" No I'm not."

" That's a double negative."

" So?" 

" Quit being sore and admit I won."

" No, never, not on your life. That's a triple negative so it works."

" Damn, how'd I ever win you from Koga?"

Kagome turned her brown eyes to him. He still lay in the same spot as before, as though nothing had happened. 

" What?" he asked, feeling her gaze.

" That's the first time you mentioned Koga since, well you know."

" Well, yeah, but I don't care. Your mine now."

Kagome sat up, her ears barely able to hear over the intensive cries of joy ringing inside her mind.

Inuyasha noticed it to. " Well, that is I meant to say…"

" No," said Kagome, smile plastered on her face, " That's what you meant."

Silence followed, where Inuyasha seemed no longer an existing being.

" You think I'm gorgeous," cooed Kagome.

" What! I never said that!"

" You think I'm gorgeous, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me, you want to love me," Kagome stood up, prepared to go into full Sandra-mode. 

" Yeah, so what?"

For another instance, silence, and Kagome seemed no longer existing. Brown met amber, and again there was a bond. Everything seemed right, Inuyasha smiled truly for the first time, and Kagome stood in her first real taste of utter shock. He cupped her face, and stared deeper into her simmering brown eyes.

" I love you," he whispered.

And they kissed.

********************************************

__

So go on,

And sleep,

Darling

The happiness of the memory was replaced by the bitterness of the present. Kagome turned over the photo, unable to look upon the past joy she had held with Inuyasha.

__

Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

She turned over every photo, refusing her mind to be plagued with flashbacks, to leave her fuller with empty emotions.

__

It's cool, baby

Doesn't matter anyway.

The front door opened, and Kagome took her first breath of freedom. It was bitter and polluted, not the sweet, flittered air she was used to.

__

I'm so sorry,

She walked down the final steps of the house, feeling the cold concrete beneath her soles.

__

Got to the station a little to late,

There needed to be one final goodbye. Kagome braced herself to turn around.

__

Such a shame,

The wind bit her tears as she whimpered one last goodbye.

__

Just missed the train…

Oh!

Why that train just pass us by?

Hurt creeped on her heels, each thought was of home; every breath was a struggle to keep down the harsh night air.

__

Didn't anyone see we were still gathering love?

Oh we could have made it for all time, Yeah.

She stopped. Her mind tried to calm her, to push her back to her house, back into Inuyasha's love. It wouldn't work. He'd be drawn between her and Kikyo, he would only stain his loyalty before breaking her heart even more and going to Kikyo. This was better, it was nobler. But with each passing instance away from him she longed to be selfish, to stay with him for a few last glorious days before holding a greater ache. 

………………………………………………….

__

So sleep,

Darling

Inuyasha woke with a start. There was something wet on his face, it was, a tear? He looked back, but Kagome didn't lie sleeping behind him as usual. Her scent seemed old, it was everywhere over the house but she seemed to be, nowhere. As he tried to heave himself off the bed, he saw something white with his name on it atop the table besides him.

__

Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

No, no this was wrong. Inuyasha choked down some sort of lump in his throat as he read, his damn eyes refusing to stay dry. She couldn't, damnit she couldn't leave him. He needed her. He needed her smile, he energy, her hand on Saturdays, her warmth at nighttime, her being by his, her soul with his. 

__

It's cool, baby,

' There's always Kikyo,' said some voice in the very back of his mind.

" Screw Kikyo!" he yelled aloud, tears blurring his sight. "Screw her," he moaned.

__

Doesn't matter anyway.

He sat in his bed, staring at the note. His heart refused to work, his brain dead long ago. That left him the note, with it's tear it had to have some sort of soul, some kind of pity to give him the right path. It needed to tell him an answer, to slap his face, to scream some sense back into him and send him running after the right girl. He loved Kagome, but he'd promised Kikyo, but she'd been gone so long, and Kagome was so more accepting, Kikyo had seemed to turn against him, but she said she loved him, and…

" Oh, God damnit, SPEAK YOU STUPID NOTE!"

__

I'm so sorry, 

Got to the Station a little to late,

Kagome's scent grew fainter on her pillow, slowly dulling, slowly fading away. It's was tear stained, and the tear's took away from her scent. Inuyasha pressed it to his nose, he loved her scent. He needed her scent on his pillow, beside him.

__

Such a shame,

Did he really want Kikyo's scent on his pillow?

………………………………………………….

__

So sleep,

Darling

Kagome looked up at the train station, tall, dark, and eerie in the night. Seemed perfect for leaving.

__

Why don't you pretend we were just a dream?

She'd no longer be Kagome, she'd change her name, die her hair, start over, live somewhere new…

__

It's cool, baby,

Doesn't matter anyway.

Tears burst in her eyes. Damn, why couldn't she forget? What difference would one more forgotten pretty face make anyway? She'd left plenty of guys, so, so why couldn't she just leave him?

__

I'm so sorry,

No matter the time, she'd forget him. Kagome held out her hand to open the door.

__

Got to the station a little too late,

Something grabbed her. Kagome was spun around into a warm wall that closed itself around her. Drops dripped down her head, past her checks, and into her mouth. They were hot and salty. She raised her head, and saw the same haunting amber eyes she'd forgotten. Piercing brown met watery amber.

__

Such a shame,

" Don't leave me," he whimpered, placing his head upon hers, " I love you."

__

Just missed the…

She stood silent, wrapped into him. Everything she'd ever wanted was here around her.

__

Such a shame,

But she couldn't. He didn't know what he did, what he was forsaking. She broke his grip, broke lose and ran. She tripped, tumbled, and nearly fell but ran the same. She looked back, and there he stood, a heartbroken shell of a man. Kagome couldn't gaze upon him. " I love you!" she yelled back before disappearing into the darkness.

__

Just missed the train.

Haza! Finished! It now remains to you, oh wise and noble reader. You may stay in your current confusion and accept this ending of pain and sadness. I rather like sad endings, this may be a one shot. Or, you may review and get another chapter. It may be better, happier ending, or it may be worse. Who knows? But, there could always be a third chapter, though there is where I stop it. How was it? The only thing I really didn't like was the change from the memory to Kagome's current position. What do you think? So now I leave you, make the wise decision and review, merely a 'I like your story' and bam, another chapter. I leave it to you. 

Your Faithful Authoress,

__

Pale Moonlight

__ __


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello all you people out there!

[Silence]

Um, Fine. Welcome to chapter two of Sacrifice. As you can see, I got plenty of reviews to continue, the grand total of six! SIX! Which means that if I mess this up, I'll probably be kicked off FF.net. So that is my excuse for making you wait. And also, AOL crapped out on me for a week, and then it seems I don't have the correct "cookies" or something to log into FF.net, and I spent a grand total of about two weeks figuring out how to load them up. School, damn it for getting in my way. Anyway, this is another song fic, though I didn't mean for it to be. I was just listening to Good Charlotte's Hold On and it seemed to fit so well with the story. Before I go anywhere else, yes I know the song is about suicide, and no, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha kill themselves at the end. I just look at it another way, and I think it could be about holding on to a relationship that someone's trying to break, if you ignore the "Your mother's gone and your father hits you," line. What can I say, I love being different. So now chapter two is a song fic. But now on to my reviews, which are the nicest reviews I've ever gotten [thanks!]:

Yo-Yo Youkai Carmen: BAM! You're my first reviewer and here's the new chapter! And also, I love your name. Carmen's my Spanish name.

Issa-chan: Wow. Thirteen sos. I counted. Thank you so much for reviewing! And I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but here it is!

Toadman: You have given me one of the single nicest reviews ever! I'm glad I did a good job with coming out of the flashback, I was really worried about that. There is a lot of crap coming in on FF.net, but it's a pretty much free and open site, so we should be thankful for that, I guess. Kudos [love that word!] for reviewing! 

Minakokiss: [Gets starry eyed] You really can't mean that. I like the mud scene, but I'm merely a beginner. But I like to pretend that's true, it makes my smile. And, tell me if you put up a drawing on-line. I'd love to see it! That's like the greatest of all compliments, you wanting to draw what I write. I'll definitely have a beautiful ending, though I can't promise you it'll be happy. Probably will be, but I can give no guarantees. Oh, I just can't stop smiling.

Code-wyzei: Haza! Another reviewer! Here's your update, even though you probably wanted it quicker, but here it is!

CrAyOnS tAstE LikE pUrple: Hooray! My final reviewer! I think it would make a good one shot, but I like writing it so what the heck! Hope you enjoy.

So on to the story, ye of old, ye of new, ye who wandered half-heartedly into this tale. May you enjoy, I loved writing it. 

Disclaimer: Really, I'm in a town house in the middle of nowhere Nebraska writing on a five year old computer. Do you really think I own Inuyasha or any of Good Charlotte's songs or anything for the matter? Didn't think so.

****

Sacrifice

By: _Pale Moonlight_

This world, this world is cold

She ran, far and fast, farther and farther away. She was leaving him; she'd left him again. The darkness swallowed her, her scent faded from the ground. He fell to his knees, the cement beneath him offering no comfort. A drop hit the mix of stone, then another, onto an all out down poor started. 

__

But you, you don't have to go

Why, why did she leave him? Inuyasha looked up, half-heartedly expecting her to be there, but saw nothing, only the same skyline of buildings, the same street, the same emptiness. 

__

You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely,

And no one seems to care

Inuyasha found the way to his feet and kept his eyes looking forward. The darkness showed no comfort, and a wind stung at his back. He dropped into a bench in front of the station, and looked to the ground. Everything seemed so wrong, nothing was going correctly. Why didn't he tell her? Sticking his hands into his pocket, he pulled out a small leather box. Upon it's opening, he gazed upon the small, golden ring within. The diamond glittered in the street light, and even it's simple shimmering was too much for Inuyasha's eyes. Tears started to fall again.

__

Your mother's gone and your father hits you,

This pain you can not bare.

Kagome no longer felt her legs, but she ran. Her eyes were blinded, she'd fall and trip, stumble, collapse, and yet still she ran. Her only thought was to run, to escape everything and run.

The street gave out beneath her, and the air pushed her down to the ground. Kagome merely lay there for a second, the cement adding no comfort; it's cold, rocky form tearing and eating at her flesh. Stupid, he was so stupid. Why didn't he just stay home? Kagome felt tears at her eyes, but she refused to cry anymore this night. Standing on tipsy legs, she decided to go to the bus station; that'd get her away. She'd figure everything else later.

__

But we all bleed the same way as you do

Where to now, though Inuyasha, again staring into the deep, never ending abyss the darkness seemed to be. She'd run straight ahead of him before disappearing. Inuyasha tried to stand, but something nagged him at the back of the brain.

__

And we all have the same things to go through

She was somewhere downtown, though Kagome didn't quite know where. The buildings added no help, any that looked familiar gave her gibberish on their windows, while the strange crept around her, luring her with false senses of peace. The street signs where dark, and foreboding in the light. At last she pasted somewhere familiar, it seemed to be a park. 

__

"Get out of my way, bastard."

"Or what, dog face? You'll growl?"

Kagome shock her head. No memories, she'd no memories with this park. It was the same one all right, but there was nothing connected to it. Nothing.

__

Hold on,

If you feel like letting go

Was he to run after her; was he to chase her forever? Inuyasha peered further; the darkness smirked back at him. Kagome hated him, why was he to run again? She hated him. 

"Stupid bitch," growled Inuyasha, "I hate you, you slut! Hear me Kagome, I HATE YOU!"

Inuyasha wiped at his eyes, heart pounding faster with every second. "And I'm going to go to Kikyo! Hear me, Kagome? I'll go to her just like you want!" 

The darkness gave no answer. It seemed to be waiting for him to leave. Inuyasha stood, he was leaving. He'd go to Kikyo, and she'd love him and he'd forgot about Kagome.

"Hear that Kagome? I'M LEAVING!"

__

Hold on,

It gets better than you know

She took a step closer, right into the park. Kagome gulped, it was just some stupid park with the buses at the other end. She could do this. 

The trees spread out their darkened leaves, the moon barely reflected any light down to her. Everything was silence, no noise from the town, no movement, and not even a simple rustle of leaves. Kagome looked about her. No one was there. She was alone, only herself in his park. Everything was fine.

__

Your days you say are way to long

His steps were pain, every fall ate away inside him somewhere. Inuyasha ignored this; somewhere inside him would just have to die. He'd live.

The lump in his pocket grew heavier with each passing second. It grew down to the ground at one point, rooting Inuyasha to his stop. He looked back, but the same darkness met him. With all his remaining strength, he walked on.

__

And your nights, you can't sleep at all

A bench came into view, but Kagome refused to look at it, she refused to remember. Stupid park presence, scaring her, upsetting her; she hated this damn park. But there was no way to travel but forward. There was no back; there was nothing behind her.

__

And you're not sure what you're waiting for

But you don't want to no more

Something was around her. Something was too close; some damn thing was following her. Kagome looked all around her; nothing was there yet something was everywhere. The night closed around her, chills ran the length of her spine. Each step slowed, every nerve concentrated on listening, ignoring the complexity of walking. Oxygen clumped up in her throat and her feet slipped along the sidewalk. And she heard it, the slightest rustle, directly behind her.

__

And you're not sure what you're looking for

But you don't want to no more

Everything reminded Inuyasha of her, each and every damn building spit out their memories at him. Kikyo no longer mattered, nothing mattered any longer. He'd just keep walking, he'd be somewhere someday, and that'd be good. The stupid night air bit his eyes; the stupid dirt wouldn't leave him alone, some stupid spirit called behind him. Nothing was important, he only must walk. That's all that mattered.

The coffeehouse loomed before him, and in front of his very eyes he saw him and Kagome, drinking their usual hot chocolate together. The darkness faded as the scene played before him, Kagome giggling and slipping at her hot chocolate, and Inuyasha just smiling, just looking at her and smiling. _Kagome hated coffee_, though Inuyasha, a slight smile coming back to his face. _And coffee would have been bad for her, her all super hyped up. _And before he knew it, he was laughing. Right through his tears, he laughed.

__

But we all bleed the same way as you do

"Didn't expect to see someone like you here," whispered a voice into Kagome's ear.

__

And we all have the same things to go through

Kagome shivered as she felt his arms wrap around his waist, his fingers trail down to her thigh, his head rest on her shoulder.

"You remember, don't you?" he cooed into her ear, nuzzling against her face.

Standing shakily in his form, she nodded.

"Good. I promised to kill you."

__

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

Inuyasha walked on, a lump in his pocket pushing him back, and a necklace pushing him forward.

__

"When you can come to me, do so Inuyasha. I will not wait long. Remember me, by my necklace, and my kiss."

Forcing his hand into the bitterness of the night air, Inuyasha reached from deep inside his shirt and pulled out the necklace. He could still feel Kikyo's warmth upon his cheek. It purred to him, he barely felt his own legs as he took each step. Kikyo's house stood before him, nothing separated him now, but a walkway, a few steps, a door. But he stood there, merely looking at it. Something else separated him and the lump in his pocket weighed down so fiercely that Inuyasha took it out of his pocket to gaze upon it once more.

__

Hold on

It gets better than you know

"You're not going to make this complicated, are you?" he sang to her, tightening his grip around her waist.

Kagome merely choked out air, and looked forward.

"I asked you a question," he yelled, crushing Kagome in his grasp.

Kagome paled, gasping for breath, struggling against the force behind her, leaping forward, trying to break the iron grip around her.

"Answer," he cooed.

"No," sobbed Kagome, as his hold slackened and he released he her. Like a rock she fell to the ground, and she coughed up the smallest bit of blood. Kagome took her first look back, and saw the dreaded yellow eyes she'd never forget.

"Good," said Kouga.

__

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer 

Inuyasha stood at her door, the wood rotting away in strips, cheaply covered with reddish polish. The ground beneath him was cracked and aged to an immensely ill-looking welcome. Only the doorbell glistened, the house deteriorated around it, yet the doorbell showed no age. With the slightest of moonlight, it gleamed with an unearthly deep, black marble. His finger reached out, but the mere centimeter it needed to push forward seemed to last an eternity, and Inuyasha could not bring himself to press it. 

__

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Kouga's hand connected with Kagome's check, and she flew back into a bench. It flared red, swelled up, and a thin line of blood ran down to her throat. 

"You've no idea how good that felt," cried Kouga taking one step closer.

__

Hold on

What are you looking for?

"Come on," he urged his finger. Inuyasha could barely breath; he rocked forward, holding his finger with his arm, trying to break this unknown force all about the doorbell. 

"I want this!" he yelled at his finger.

Inuyasha sighed, and sat down. The marble held its force, with its never-ending blackness. 

__

What do you wait for? asked from deep within Inuyasha's mind.

"I'm not waiting!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'm going to ring right now!"

He stood up quickly and lunged his finger forward. It stopped at the same way away; relenting again on it's own force. Inuyasha looked down, not willing anyone to see his tears. He'd cried enough for today, he wouldn't anymore. He'd ring this damn doorbell and be happy.

__

What is real happiness? said someone. 

Inuyasha knew now he was crazy; that was the second voice. The doorbell still called to him, yet he sunk into the cement. So he took out the ring. It was white gold, encrypted inside. _I will always love you. _Inuyasha snorted, he could never hold such a vow, lusting for one woman, trying to marry another. The diamond seemed dull and dampened in the darkness. Everything else still seemed right, but the ring looked so wrong here. He could get another for Kikyo, but Inuyasha didn't want to. He wanted the woman he loved to wear his mother's ring. He twirled it around his finger, looking deeply into the diamond, yet it still refused to sparkle. 

__

What are you waiting for?

Kouga took his time walking to Kagome, she could tell that he knew she'd no where to go. Kagome refused to give in easily; she grabbed the nearest thing, a broken plank, and aimed it Kouga's way.

"Now, is that any way to act?" smirked Kouga, grabbing the plank and ripping it out of her hands. It burned as it roughly slid out. Kagome looked at Kouga, her eyes fearful, and prepared for the slap. He didn't disappoint; he smacked her other check, forcing Kagome's head down to the cement. A small pool of blood gathered about her head.

Kagome felt her body roughly turned aside, so she lay on her back. Something crushed her lungs, and as she painfully opened her eyes she saw Kouga upon her. His face still held the same smirk. 

"Stop complicating it," he cooed. His claws ran up her cheekbone, leaving the smallest of lines of blood. His claws moved back down, down to her shirt. He started to rip at it, his claws cutting it right down the center.

"NO!" yelled Kagome, pushing him off.

__

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Two paths, his life had come unto its only major fork, each road looking as promising as the other. There was Kikyo, or there was Kagome. It all boiled to that, it all was that simple. Kikyo or Kagome, Kagome or Kikyo, all he needed to do was pick one, to chose one and forsake the other. It seemed so easy, as though fate had decided to somehow slacken their demand on him by simply giving him two choices. Kagome or Kikyo, Kikyo or Kagome. Inuyasha would have damned his stupid love for Kagome, had it not been one of the only things left inside.

__

Go on,

Inuyasha could live with only one, he'd could never go back after this. Slacken the demand his ass. So he sat, and thought, and thought, and thought. Nothing came to him, so he stood there. Minutes ticked on, yet he couldn't pick one.

__

Well? Someone asked him.

"Shut the hell up! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING THINK!"

__

What are you waiting for?

Kagome stood again, and again ran. She'd never stop running now, her whole live was one long, giant run from something. That's all she could do, run and keep running, forever.

__

Hold on,

If you feel like letting go

But plans were to change, as some bulk slammed Kagome back into the ground. A fist pounded down on her head.

"BITCH! I was going to make it easy on you, but it seems you still haven't learned. You can't ever get away from me, Kagome. I'll always be there, and you'll always submit. It's the way of the world, the strongest win will the weak die alone. But you won't see another time, Kagome, you've long ago passed that chance."

__

Hold on

It gets better than you know

Kagome felt a kick at her side turn her over. Two bloody claws ripped away what remained of her shirt. A glimmer caught her eye, as a knife blade cut down along her breasts. Kagome felt herself shriek as the blade opened her skin and blood to the night air.

"QUIET!" Kouga screamed at her, slapping her check again. Lights swirled before her eyes, as Kouga's form fuzzed. She felt her skirt slip off, down past her knees, down father by her ankles, and then she could no longer feel it.

"Kouga, please, no!" she whimpered, feeling his hands run along the line of her underwear.

"You've wasted your chances, Kagome. You can wait no longer. Let's see you run now."

__

Don't stop looking you're one step closer,

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Inuyasha stood up, defiantly, and walked up to the door. The ring was pushed far back into his pant pocket, forgotten and rubbing against his wallet. He stood right in front of the door, and reached the doorbell. His finger willing went to it, pressing it's deathly cold from in. The sound reverberated throughout the silence. Inuyasha smiled, grabbing the necklace. This was what he wanted. 

__

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

He slashed at her legs, and Kagome screamed with each thrust of the blade. 

"Feel that Kagome," Kouga asked, "You did that to yourself. I told you not to leave me, but you wouldn't listen. I told you, you should have listened, Kagome." Kouga slid up higher and looked straight into Kagome's paling eyes. "You going to tell me why you didn't listen?"

With every last ounce of stupidity, she spit in his face.

Kouga chuckled. "Fine, I'll forced it out of you. More fun for me."

__

Hold on

It gets better than you know

He grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards. Kagome felt her sockets pop out of place but refused to scream for him.

"You're not going to tell me how it feels, Kagome?" Kouga asked, smiling as he pushed her arm farther back. 

"You BASTARD!" she screamed, releasing her tears of pain.

"Not the right answer." Kagome felt herself sit up, and the rags of her shirt slid off. His fingers ran about her arms, slowly making his way down across the cut, down farther and farther. Her chest was exposed to the brutal night air, her whole body quaking. Kouga pulled her into him, and ran his fingers down to her panty line as he removed his shirt.

"Maybe I shouldn't kill you," he whispered in her ear. 

__

Hold on

Woo. Oh man, you guys must hate me. Let me clear this up, I have nothing against Kouga, I just was using him in this story. Wow, I'm so going to get flamed for this. You guys must hate me for this ending. I rather like it; it sets up well if I want to do a third chapter. So, what do you think? Was the WRITING good, bad, what? And what about the ending for this story, I can make it sad, or really happy. What do you want? Come on, tell me, do you really want it to end here? Hmm? Come on; tell me, I won't bite. So, if you want another chapter, please review, just one measly review, and you get another chapter. I might end it good or bad, all depending on you. I really want to end this; even it is sad, though reviews will help me so so so so so so much. So please don't hold back. Thanks for reading!

Your Faithful Authoress,

__

Pale Moonlight 

__ __


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay, here it is as promised the last chapter of Sacrifice. It is shorter than the other two, but I think it ends it well. I would like to thank everyone for supporting me with this story. You all have been wonderful, bringing me into double digits with only two chapters, my personal best yet. I've have a tough time with FF.net during the last year, but I feel that I might be able to now grow and expand into it through the years, and I have you to thank for that. Here are my FOUR reviews for the last chapter:

CrAyOnStAstELIkEpUrple: Hooray! My first repeat reviewer! So glad you like it, I was worrying the second chapter wouldn't be as good cause I wrote the first over a span of like four months and the second over about three days. Here's the final chapter, I hope you enjoy! 

megu-sama: It's a quick update! Really happy to see another person liked it.

.jaded-: Though I'm a very angsty person, I wouldn't end a story mid way like that. Here's the final chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Lady Mom: My last reviewer! So happy you liked the writing. I was fearing that people would be angry at me for using Kouga in such a way, or they would be turned away by the drama and rape scenes of the second chapter compared to the more upbeat depression of the first. Yep, it is going to be three chapters, so I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

****

Sacrifice 

__

By Pale Moonlight

Kikyo yawned as she ignored the throbbing in her head and sat up in her bed. For a split second, she debated why she was awake, before her brain turned on and it hit her, _doorbell_. Sluggishly crawling out of her comforter, and slipping into her black, silky slippers, she disputed who could be at the door. 

At first Kikyo thought it to be Naraku, a troubling old flame who had been the very reason for her break with Inuyasha, and the very reason she'd been forced back into this hell hold of a house to wait on Inuyasha to come back. Arriving at her mirror, she undid the major tangles of her long, raven hair and grabbed her aged robe, wrapping it around herself.

"Hello?" she called out, staring into the dark abyss of the night outside the doorway. There was no one, only a biting wind and moonless sky. _Damn neighborhood boys_, she thought as she stepped unto the decaying patio, hoping the arctic air would clear her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something. 

The deep black doorbell, the one that shone without light and remained same without reason, had something swinging around its form. It shimmered in the lack of light, and as Kikyo lowered her gaze, she saw the familiar working of silver and pinkish shard of the fabled Shikon Jewel. _So he has decided. At least I can leave now. _Kikyo reached out and refastened the necklace, still warm around her neck. There was work to do, so Kikyo left her sorrow and her sleepiness on the front porch as she walked back inside. 

********************************************

Inuyasha raced through town, stopping occasionally, sniffing the concrete, not in a mood to care who saw him act in such a doggish way. Faintly he could smell her, Kagome's scent was far away and faint, but he could smell her. Oh, why had he ever been such a damn fool? As he stood back up and started running again, but new scent stopped him dead in his tracks. Blood, lots of it. All Kagome's. And even feebler, there was a smell of Kouga. _That bastard. _Inuyasha ran even faster. 

The scent led him through town, back past the train station, and into the deep quarters of downtown. His brain gave him no time to celebrate as he arrived at the place where Kagome was to be in. _Dear God. _

********************************************

"Kouga! PLEASE!" cried Kagome, forcing him away, wrapping her arms around herself in the chilling night air. She could no longer control herself; her tears could not be stopped. Rubbing her arms against her frigid skin, she backed up. 

Hurt flared in Kouga's eyes. "Kagome…" he muttered reaching out his hand to her, slowly lifting himself up. Kagome shivered, but stopped in her tracks. "Kagome," he again said softly, finally reaching his two feet, "I told you not to DEFIY ME!" Kouga's hand again meet Kagome's face, knocking her back on the tearing, lifeless form of the sidewalk. Blood ran in her eyes, she could barely think over the ringing in her head.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" he cooed, lifting her head slowly off the ground inches away from his face, "A year ago today, you thought you were rid of me. You fired up your big bad boyfriend Inuyasha to come humiliate me in front of my pack. In spite of that, you're all I thought about for a year, waiting to see you again. And now that you're mine again, you don't want to play do you?"

"Kouga," mumbled Kagome with the last of her breath.

"SILENCE!" yelled Kouga, dropping her head back onto the concrete, "You don't want to play Kagome, well then I'm in debt of a gift. It's the thought that counts, doesn't it?" he raised his knife, "Happy damn Anniversary!" 

Kagome opened her eyes, watching with must be the last minute of her life Kouga raise the knife higher, and higher, a mad shim glowing in his eyes. _Inuyasha, I'm sorry_. 

In half an instant, Kouga was off her, swirling down around the concrete, tumbling till he hit the remains of the park bench. Though fuzzy eyes, Kagome looked left and saw a tall figure, white against the night, amber eyes burning with passion. 

"In-Inuyasha?" she croaked. 

He looked down to her, his eyes widening and watering as he looked over her form. Her body was as he'd never seen it, broken, torn, tossed away against the stones of the ground. She looked so frail, so pale, with so much blood surrounding her. "Kagome?" He asked as he pulled her up into him, cupping her face in his hands. 

With a strike, Kagome was again on the ground, splashing back into the ever-growing pool of blood around her head. She could no longer see Inuyasha, only the blurring form of the park around her. Carefully, she lifted herself up.

"Stay away from Kagome, dog-turd!" snarled Kouga, venom laced in his words. 

"You leave her alone, you bastard!" growled Inuyasha, leaping off the ground. 

Both dashed at each other, fists raised. Kagome shielded her eyes from the impact, but heard the shattering sound of fist against skin. As she opened her eyes, the scene played out before her. Inuyasha swung at Kouga, who blocked, aiming a high kick Inuyasha's way. Grabbing his foot, Inuyasha flipped Kouga over. After the initial impact with the ground, Kouga snarled, and rushed at Inuyasha, grabbing his throat and wildly strangling him. Inuyasha pushed him back at first, but Kouga's claws dug deeply into Inuyasha's flesh, making him lose blood left and right. No longer able to breathe, Inuyasha kneeled down on one knee, desperately clawing away at Kouga, tearing at his arms, face, whatever was in sight he would tear at. Kouga's hands held firm, and he laughed while screaming, "DIE, YOU PITYFUL HANYOU!" 

Inuyasha was on the verge of blacking out, when Kouga released him, and fell down on top of him. Tossing aside Kouga's body, Inuyasha heeled over, tried to regain the flow of air through his lungs. A soft moan, then a whimper filled the air, and Inuyasha turned around.

Kagome stood behind him, pale, eyes wide with terror and wooden plank bloody in her hands. 

"I killed him," she moaned, dropping the plank, collapsing down to her knees, "He was going to kill you, but I didn't want to… How could I have killed him?" 

Tediously limping over, Inuyasha stooped down before her. Kagome merely turned aside, crying fiercely away from him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, steadying her shaking form. She sat quiet in his arms for a while, before whimpering, "Why did you follow me, you moron?"

"Kagome, I, I love you," said Inuyasha, rubbing his face into her hair. 

"No you don't!" yelled Kagome, breaking his embrace and standing up, "You're supposed to be with Kikyo! I'm just some stupid replacement till you can return to her! You stupid, you idiotic man! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Kagome struggled through her yells with sobs, till she could no longer yell at him. 

Inuyasha just stood there, and gently placed his jacket over her shaking shoulders.

"Oomph," he cried as Kagome rushed into his chest, hugging his waist, burring deep into his stomach. Her tears stained his shirt, but Inuyasha stood there, whispering down to her. 

"Do you really love me?" asked Kagome, looking down onto the sidewalk, still trembling in the night. 

Inuyasha raised his head up and peered deeply into her watery blue eyes. Amber and blue meet, as they did so many moons ago. 

"Yes, now come on. I'll take you home." 

A/N And now, in all favor to people who wanted a sad ending….

"Mommy, what are you thinking of?" 

Kagome was temporally thrown out of her train of thought as she looked down to Ember. Her fierce yellow eyes were starting at her; her face was crooked to the side, making her long black hair frame her thin face and brown, wolfish ears. 

"Nothing. I was just looking out of the window. We're almost at our stop. You didn't take anything out of your backpack, right?"

"No, of course not Mommy," said Ember, sliding back to her train seat besides her mother, reaching under the other chair to grab her backpack.

They were quiet for a second, Ember fidgeting with her backpack straps, and Kagome starting out the window again.

"Mommy, why are we moving again?" asked Ember, gazing up at her.

"Cause they spotted Kouga outside our old town. Remember, we can't stay anywhere where Kouga is. We can't have him find us." 

"Stupid Daddy," responded Ember, turning away to the door. Kagome's heart cringed. Though she'd never met Kouga, and she knew the stories and coincidences of her birth, Kouga was the closest thing Ember would ever have to a father figure. Kagome felt moisture grow in her eyes, she would just have to get used to that, she supposed. 

The train finally heaved to a stop, and Kagome took down their luggage from above their heads. Both her and Ember could fit both of there belongings into one suitcase, they were always on the move, always traveling from place and place, and always hoping for the news that Kouga had been caught. Kagome grabbed Ember's free hand, and led her out into the station. 

People rushed past the two, most ignoring the young mother and her daughter, some stopping and marveling at how young Kagome seemed, but all walking past and trying to ignore the two people. As Kagome hurried Ember to the next train they were to get on, a flash of silver gleamed in the corner of her eye. Ignoring better judgement, she turned around. The same haunting amber eyes meet hers, and shame and panic ran through her brain.

"Come on, Ember!" she cried, racing to the next train. She could hear his footsteps behind her, and his voice softly called out, "KAGOME!" through the crowded station. But people played a key role in separating the two, and Kagome was sure she'd lost him as she hastily rushed into Ember and her seats. She pulled down the blinds and collapsed into her seat, breathing hard the firm, packed air of the train. 

"Momma, who was that man? The hanyou, the one who knew your name back there?"

"No one," said Kagome, forcing herself not to cry in front of Ember, "he was no one." 

I started this story on a trip to Texas out of boredom. I was listening to my sister's CD's, and I thought I would try out her Kelly Clarkson CD, to see how much it sucked. I came to find it wasn't to bad, and one song stood out that I could not make sense of. As I listening to it over and over again, I thought of a story to it. My stasis on FF.net was bad then, four stories, all I was taking forever to update with, I was wanting to get out of the whole thing all together. For my New Year's Resolution, I erased my past and started out new and fresh with this story. Thanks to all of you out there, it has been a success and I now am able to happily put out Deep Blue. With the closing of this story, there is an opening for new ideas to come. I think I'll stay with one or two shots for a while, I've come to like them. I would like to thank all out there who read, who reviewed, or even just looked over this story. You all are great, and there is so much for me to thank you for. I only hope I can repay you with much great entertainment in the future. Thank you!

Your Faithful Authoress,

__

Pale Moonlight


End file.
